


Alone together

by MagicalGhost96



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Elias gets bullied for a while, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Martin and Peter are sort of just viving in this one lads, Martin and Peters weird frienship, Misunderstadings, No beta we kayak like Tim, Self-Indulgent, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, daisy and jon's friendship, happy ending implied, martin and jon are just two idiots but better than in cannon, soft bastards who dont deserve it, still fucked up but waaay better than canon, two bastards in love lonelyeyes, typical forsaken bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGhost96/pseuds/MagicalGhost96
Summary: Inspired on a tumblr post that I can’t find so if anyone does please let me know so I can link it.Martin and Peter decide to team up to make Elias and Jon jealous.It works wonders, somehow it also saves the world.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, martin blackwood/peter lukas implied but not really
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Alone together

Working for Peter sucks, that’s the only thing Martin can think. The man never uses doors preferring to just appear whenever he pleases and jump scare him. He is sure he heard him laugh once! He never outright tells him anything preferring to be vague or just disappearing before he could confront him. Eventually it wore him out enough that he just ignores him or is very dry with him.

Of course when he started to do that the other man seemed to be awfully proud, which annoyed Martin enough to mess with him, he asked Peter if he wanted tea and when the other man said yes, Martin stared at him in the eye and told him to go get it himself. The gobsmacked face he gave him made him feel vindicated.

That is until of course Peter decided to pay him back and leave the most awful tasting tea for him while he was busy. He honestly didn’t notice it was there until he subconsciously took a sip and almost spat it out onto the budgeting he had been working on.

He has to deal with him, his ineptitude with technology, his evasiveness and now his apparent childishness. Martin sighs, he would love to say that it stopped there, but after a while with him deciding to be the bigger man and not retaliate, Peter seemed more… annoyed? No not quite, almost as he was trying to puzzle something.

Martin decided to just roll with it. He started to just leave out things to entertain the other. Some of them disappeared, others remain, the ones that never seem to be used he takes away. At least he thinks, with this his work can be more productive.

It came to a point where he actually became somewhat comfortable with the other presence/absence. Which is why he found himself slightly tipsy after work hours, along with a very much drunk Peter, sitting on the office floor. They are in the lonely, or well more like a hazy version of the office, when he asked Peter why, the taller man shrugged and simply said it was because Elias can’t really see like this so he doesn’t have to deal with the other watching them.

Martin scowls a little at that.

“If you don’t like this place and really you don’t, why agree to look after it? This place is a bloody nightmare!” Peter who he now realizes is somewhat more talkative while drunk just sighs.

“Why do you keep being my assistant?” What? He knows why, there wasn’t anything left for him after the unknowing, and now with Jon back he wants to protect him.

“Is it a trick question? Do you send me into the lonely for real if I say something wrong?” Peter groans at him.

“No, just answer!”

“For Jon then, I.. I’m doing this to keep Jon safe”

“Figured as much, dunno why everyone wants to kill or keep that little sad man, Elias couldn’t stop talking about his stupid new archivist! It’s why I divorced him last time. “ What?

“What??? Wait, hold on, what do you mean last time have you guys divorced more than once??”

“Mm? Oh yeah we are in our sixth divorce I think? It was the first time I actually asked, you should had seen his face, heh priceless”

Martin feels like he is going through all the stages of grief in a few seconds. He bites his tongue and tries not to sound too angry when he asks.

“I don’t seem to understand, you keep telling me to cut off my connections and yet you married?”

“I married to Elias, Martin” And well that does explain a lot.

“So you divorced him because he kept talking about Jon?” That is worrying to him.

“My archivist is doing so well Peter, much better then Gertrude Peter, Oh he tried to compel me I was very proud of him.” While talking Martin noticed the Fog around them thickens so he can safely assume the whole thing bothered him greatly. It's mind boggling the fact that someone would want to be with Elias let alone be annoyed or perhaps jealous regarding him. Peter seems to be sulking now while taking another shot.

“Why not just… pay him back I suppose?” Peter snorts.

“As if, he… doesn’t really care that is the point i suppose, plus he is aware I can’t stand people so to try would be impossible” He looked perfectly dejected and Martin just… he knows he is a horrible person, avatar or whatever, but it tugs at him, he knows the feeling well. They remain in silence while the fog swirls and closes around them.

Martin thinks about Jon, he was nicer to him before the unknowing but he does remember him being very much an ass at him while working together at first. He imagines him now, down in the archives with Daisy trailing behind him. He wonders if its guilt, Jon is kind when you know him, and selfless which is one of the reasons he loves him but he is also very keen on blaming himself. Martin wonders if his attempts at talking to him aren’t just… guilt at his situation. He feels less there. But.

But there is a way to find out.

Peter who looks almost as dejected at him moves a little and Martin thinks. Maybe he can blame the idea in the alcohol, maybe he can see himself in Peter a little, someone who he could be, or maybe its because he has spent the last 8 months with him as company and despite what the other may protest, internally he is closer to being a friend.

Plus, anything that messes with Elias is a win in his book. The man deserves it. So Martin thinks and realizes, with a clarity not meant for someone as tipsy as him what he has to do. Peter is competitive and childish, exactly like someone who never played games with others before.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“How about a wager?”

Jon is reading a statement in his office alone. Daisy went with Basira to rehabilitation and Melany is god knows where. So it’s just him in his office, after reading a statement about the slaughter, he goes to get himself some tea. It’s never as good as what Martin did, but it comforts him a little and makes his toughs go to the other. Last time he tried to talk with him Martin made an excuse and left, it shouldn't have stinged so much but he couldn’t help it. Before Daisy came back, Melany and Basira weren’t exactly thrilled to see him. He expected Martin to be there to talk to, to apologize and maybe just maybe…

He goes to prepare the tea when, he sees Martin there preparing two cups. Jon feels like he is being pulled by gravity towards him.

“Martin! He-Hey what are you doing?” The other turns to him, he doesn’t smile, but does lift his lips slightly.

“Hey Jon, just tea for me and Peter”

He blinks.

“I- what? You mean Peter Lukas, avatar of the lonely Peter Lukas??” The eye offers him no help whatsoever.

“Yes” Martin looks… Fond? “He makes horrible tea, I’ve been trying to teach him but it's tough work. So for now I’m making him some”

“I emm ok?”

“What about you?”

“Oh I wanted to make some too, do you think you could perhaps…” Before he finishes he feels a shiver of cold and suddenly a cheerful voice speaks behind him. When he turns he sees a man taller than him by a significant amount. He is half a head taller than Martin, who was already the tallest in the archives.

“Ah Martin! there you are! I thought you were taking too long and wanted to see if you needed “help” 

He sounded as if the concept was foreign to him.

Martin just snorts, rolls his eyes and smirks? Oh

_ Oh no. _

Jon is having the urge to kiss the place where Martin's lips meet his cheek and to ask Peter a thousand questions until he is dust. The most important one is why Martin is giving him such an expression.

“Well sorry Jon, I need to go, see you later!”

“I bye”

Peter and Martin both leave to the direction of Elias office.

What just happened?

Connor didn’t want to be a police officer, he always dreamed of being a baker, but his father insisted and in an effort to make him proud he did. He just graduated and now he was put in charge of looking after one of the weirdest inmates ever.

Elias Bouchard committed two crimes yet he has his own private cell and doesn’t have to be around the other inmates, apparently he has some leverage so the rest leave him alone, unless the chief comes to talk with him.

It’s not so bad, the man is generally pleasant, but he always has the feeling he is being watched when it’s his turn to guard him. That, plus sometimes the other goes completely still, watching the wall without blinking for several minutes and it freaks him out.

Like usual he keeps guard for the next two hours bored, until he hears a commotion in the cell. Quickly and nervously he turns and watches the moment where Elias punches a wall and makes a frustrated growl. He manages to catch what he is muttering.

“What the hell does he think he is doing? He patted his shoulder and didn’t recoil in disgust??” Completely flabbergasted he sees the blonde man pacing the cell like a caged animal.

“He is supposed to isolate him not not-“ Connor feels like a thousand needles piercing his brain, suddenly he knows how much his father is still disappointed in him despite everything he does, how he dislikes his boyfriend and so much more. When he comes into himself he feels the tears running through his face.

He sees Elias breathing heavily and  _ staring right at him. _

_ “Get… out” _

Connor runs. He passes his replacement since it was almost the end of his shift and wonders what he must look like. He decides to quit and start studying baking like he always wanted, he never wanted to be a police officer anyways.

Elias sits tiredly and bites his lip so hard it splits. What is Peter doing?

He saw him grab Martin’s arm lightly, patted him on the shoulder and heavens above,  _ drank his tea,  _ complimenting it too!!!

It must be some sort of tactic he reasons. A way to isolate Martin from Jon and vice versa. He laughs in relief. Of course, he didn’t give him enough credit then. Maybe Peter can play with others.

The ugly feeling in his gut at seeing Peter smile at Martin after drinking his tea doesn’t leave for the rest of the day.

Jon manages to brave himself enough to go and talk with Martin. Well more like Daisy prompted him to do it.

“Please just go, stop moping and go” She sits in front of him tracing her fingers lightly on his hand.

“He doesn’t want to see me, you know it”

“That is a lie if I ever heard one Jon, also you said that he told you he will see you later. All the other times he left, he never told you that”

“I.. I know but he, you didn’t see him he smirked playfully at Peter bloody Lukas!”

Daisy does stop tracing his hand and looks at him thoughtfully.

“That… is weird. I'll give you that, but” At this she smiles, a small, broken shy thing. Some days it's… hard being around her but moments like this come to mind. Forgiveness is something he is not sure he is capable of giving but, this quiet friendship and companionship, he can accept and he knows she would never ask anything of him. “He is clearly smitten with you”

Jon feels his face heat up.

“I don’t-“

“He is Jon, I could see it before, now he is just working with that lonely assholes but I know he still cares for you” She squeezes his uninjured hand softly.

“Now go, I’ll stay with Melanie”

So now he is going to Elias office. When he arrives he stops to stare at the assorted bunch of sticky notes glued to the door. Curious he starts to read them.

Peter please use the door.

I know you hate it but you have a meeting and no, you can’t disappear the people there, we really need their help.

When you are done with the poetry book please leave it on the desk, if I find it on the top shelf again I’m letting you deal with the emails.

Please eat something normal and by that I mean real food Peter. Stop stealing my lunch please.

Thanks for signing those papers on time <3

Next time boil the water a little more and put less milk on the tea, besides that you are getting better!

I really liked the sweater!

Jon stops feeling like he got sucker punched in the chest. What the hell!

He goes to the archives and passes Melanie and Daisy locking himself in his office. He digs through one of his drawers until he finds the sweater Martin left behind, he puts it on and proceeds to sit down grabbing his head.

Martin used to be passively aggressively take care of him. Why is he doing it to Peter fucking Lukas! The other man must have gotten to him? Or maybe, maybe it’s just that Martin moved on…

Eventually he grabs his headphones and starts listening to the Mitsky playlist Martin recommended to him once. At least she gets him.

Elias is going insane. He is going to kill Peter when he sees him, that’s it.

He doesn’t care whatever game he is playing, the moment he sees him it’s on sight.

It’s been weeks and he still acts so… chummy with Martin it’s sickening. True, Jon has never looked more… lonely, or well maybe pathetic it’s the word? He is pretty sure he saw him cry and sing some sad song while wearing Martin's clothes.

The image of him and Officer Tonner just lying in the archives cot playing music and talking is a very weird one.

Elias decides to check on the rest of his employees and leave Martin and Peter for last.

Watching everyone do menial tasks has a calming effect on him. Sometimes he wants nothing more than to work on his spreadsheets, to clear his head but it’s not an option at the moment.

Eventually and with what he refuses to call dread, he uses the eyes of his portrait in his office to watch what is going on.

Martin is just... Working alone at last. No Peter in sight. The instant relief he gets feels like a betrayal to himself.

Jon is moping, he knows he is, Daisy tries to be understanding but at this rate she is probably gonna get tired of him soon.

He can’t help it! Jon still gets the tapes Martin makes about the Extinction that Peter gives him, on them sometimes Martin comments about how annoying Peter is, but also says something nice about how he gave him tea that didn’t taste horrible or a book he got for him.

He asks Daisy opinion on it but this time she does look baffled, which doesn’t lift his mood.

“I don’t know Jon, its… weird ill give you that”

“I don’t know what to do” He doesn’t, for all that the eye knows it doesn’t help with this, he is tired and hungry, feeling less like a person every day.

“Why not ask him? Maybe be direct this time”

“How could I, maybe it’s a ruse and if I do It could put him in jeopardy, or maybe it… maybe it isn’t”

“Look I don’t know him well but I do think he must have better taste than the caricature of a lonely sailor”

“He liked me”

“He  _ likes _ you, true you are a weird little guy but” Daisy sighs and looks to the side “But your heart is in the right place, he could see it before anyone else did. I doubt he would go for someone who is committed to evil from the get go, give him some credit Sims”

He stays quiet and breathes slowly, Daisy stares at him but stays quiet, eventually she moves to offer him a headphone to listen to the Archers with her. It’s their break and despite not liking them, he knows it helps her so they stay sitting down together touching shoulders.

Maybe she is right, but he is a coward, especially with his feelings.

Elias decides to watch enraptured as Martin works on those wonderful spreadsheets for what feels like hours but is actually 40 minutes. He winces as he makes changes but lets it go. He still uses the painting of Jonah Magnus for it since it is the best advantage point.

Suddenly he sees fog starting to come out, indicating his ex-husband presence, until it stops.

Then, a knock on the door.

…

…

What

??

Did Peter just knock?

Martin looks up startled and answers to come in.

Then Peter enters looking sheepish.

He.

Elias doesn’t.

He hates this.

He feels his eyes burn.

Fury, he chalk it up, indignation at best. How dare he, he has been asking him for years to do that and what? Little Martin Blackwood gets him to act like a proper person in 9 months???

Elias keeps watching them.

“Apologies almost forgot” Martin stays sitting down but smiles a little.

“Didn’t think you would actually do it” He raises an eyebrow at Peter.

“Well maybe if you didn’t leave so many threatening notes telling me to do it…”

“Threathe- what? No“ Peter chuckles

“Telling me you would make me answer the phone or my emails is threatening to me” Peter walks to the younger man holding something behind his back.

“Sure, you do realize that trying to make me lonely but making me be the one to answer all the calls and messages defeats the purpose right?”

“Maybe, maybe I think you can do it and still go through it?” Peter stands in front of the desk and presents a box to Martin.

“Oh? What is- what is it?”

“A Leitner that would kill you the moment you open the box” He says it in the most gleeful and cheerful manner.

Martin seems to pick on the fact the other must be joking because he rolls his eyes and takes it.

“Honestly there is no need for you to-“ And he stops talking.

It is a book, but it’s not a Leitner.

It’s a poetry book, an original printed copy to be more specific.

“Is this-?”

“The one you lent me about loneliness was…” Peter looks to the side… embarrassed? “Very nice, so I just got you one!”

Martin blinks with his mouth agape

“This is- you do know how expensi… what am I saying of course you don’t, I saw you throw more money than necessary for a single coffee” Martin takes a breath, lays the book on the desk, ignoring Peter and starts to work again. Peter seems unaffected and after a while Martin simply says.

“Thank you Peter, now go away. You have a meeting two days from now” Peter shrugs and before he leaves he –

He is lying on his cot, there is an awful feeling in his chest and Elias feels something wet on his face.

_ Oh _

Jon opens the door to his office and sees Melanie, Basira and Daisy. His first thought is, oh god not another intervention, he hasn’t gotten anyone’s statement, even if he feels more and more tired.

Did he do something? Is he in trouble? His mind is racing and he is definitely panicking. Basira frowns and looks mildly uncomfortable, Melany looks at him with pressed brows (is she mad, please he doesn’t want her to be mad again)

Suddenly he feels someone softly hold his hand, when he manages to look down to pinpoint who it is he realizes it’s Daisy.

“I told you this was a bad idea” She speaks to the others with a slight growl. He shivers and despite the rising panic asks.

“Wha- What is it, I didn’t do anything this time I p- promise” Melany is the one who answers this time.

“We know, its just, we wanted to talk about this thing you keep doing about Martin”

“What?” Basira takes the lead.

“Look Jon, whatever it is going on it's starting to grate a little, I heard you listen to the same playlist 3 times in a row”

“I saw you stare longingly to Martins office for 20 minutes two days ago, I get it he is working with that shithead but you need to do something”

“Daisy?” He turns and asks her softly. She sighs and squeezes his hand.

“It is getting out of hand, I wanted to leave It up to you, but I realize you are not making any steps and it’s really starting to affect you, I’m worried” Melanie picks up from there.

“As much as I hate to say it, I get it ok? I also suck at romantic stuff” Basira speaks next.

“I don’t want to get involved in this, but please just do something?”

“Look, either Martin is doing some very good double agent shit or he is just not interested. It sucks, but you can’t keep just living in doubt, it’s not good for you. We are not forcing you to go and confront him now, but to keep it in mind and do what you think is right”

“I’ll promise, to try and be less conspicuous about it” Melanie and Daisy frown while Basira looks relieved “and to- to do something and not just let it linger I swear” At that the two of them relax.

“Now, why not go and get some drinks?”

“Now?” Melanie shrugs and goes to grab her coat.

“I don’t see why not, it’s not like we can be fired”

Elias is jealous of bloody Martin. He considers making an accident happen to the younger man, but his plans depend on him, he can’t even get rid of him. Even if every time he sees him and Peter talk (Peter seems happy), exchange stuff (Peter always gifts him things he know he will like) and all together be comfortable around each other (true, they fight but they also spend time together calmly, memories of taking naps and using the other as a giant pillow come to mind, making him smile), Elias wants nothing more than to smash his head with a pipe.

Peter, he thinks bitterly is his. They marry, fight and divorce, rinse and repeat.

Although this time the lonely man asked him for a divorce. That never happened before.

Maybe he was colder to him this time around, perhaps he should do something for Peter. Yes, that’s it.

He calls for the guard to take a message to the police chief and waits.

Elias gets a phone to make send a message, with a time and day, now he waits.

The next day at night time he hears the sound of forsaken and turns to see Peter In the flesh.

“Hello Elias been a while” He drinks him in looking at him appreciatively.

“True Peter, what’s been ten months?”

“Nine months I think”

“I’m pretty sure we are closer to ten than nine”

“And I'm sure it’s been nine” He takes a breath to calm down, not the time.

“Anyhow, I wanted to ask you about Martin's progress?”

“Oh? Not about your archivist?” Elias frowns but keeps going.

“Rest assured I have been keeping an eye on him, your tactic with Martin is leaving him… let’s say very adapted to the lonely” Peter looks unimpressed and slightly thoughtful.

“What tactic do you mean?” Well he seems to be playing very dumb.

“Whatever is it you are doing with the niceties, honestly I’ll admit I underestimated you. But you seem to be doing something right to keep him in line for the lonely i-“

“Oh that, yeah it’s not a tactic I just like him”

“… Excuse me?” Peter looks at him and with dread Elias realizes that he is not joking.

“Yes, he is very attuned to the lonely and it’s honestly quite the interesting guy” He smiles at that. He fucking smiles.

“I see”

“Yes, he will be a good addition” He tries to keep his composture.

“Well I certainly hope you haven’t forgotten about our bet involving him?”

“Of course not however…”

“However?”

“I’m not sure if it’s worth it”

“what”

“Yeah, anyways I needed to give you this” Peter grabs from his coat’s pocket a necklace full of wedding rings. Elias stares.

“Keep them I don’t really need them anymore” He offers them to him, in a remarkable state of shock he lifts his hand and accepts them. Peter stares at him expectantly (for what, he can’t tell) when he realizes he is not going to say anything he turns to leave.

Move.

Say something.

But he doesn’t do either, instead he lets Peter slip through his fingers.

Martin sighs, it’s not working, now Jon is the one avoiding him.

Peter takes another shot.

“I gave him back the rings, he asked about you apparently he had been keeping tabs on the archivist first”

Peter is in just as much of a mood as him. At this rate neither of them are going to get what they want.

“Are you sure you aren’t misinterpreting him? You aren’t that good with reading people”

“I have known him for 23 years Martin it pains me to say this but I know him, he just doesn’t care, he is more worried about the stupid institute”

Martin is not so sure, sometimes he feels watched in the office, which again, very usual. What is not, is the feeling of murderous rage directed at him whenever Peter comes to talk or give him something. He believes it comes from the painting of Jonah Magnus, has considered removing it several times in fact, but Peter looks at it too fondly for his own good.

“If you say so..”

“The archivist?” He sights and takes another shot, he doesn’t like to drink it gives him headaches but today had been one of those days. Everyone needed to ask him something and honestly? He is kinda glad he can just, go unnoticed now, the only thing forsaken is good for in his book.

Of course dealing with Simon Fairchild didn’t help either, but in a way he was right. Peter is a kid who never played with anyone before. Maybe, he doesn’t realize it but his reactions to his challenges are a way to connect. He figures it’s the reason he and Elias get along, both of them playing bets and fighting like little kids with a crush.

“Avoiding me I think, maybe I overdid it”

“mm”

“What happens if neither wins?”

“… it never happened before, I guess we just keep going like usual?”

“Didn’t you just basically break up with Elias for real??”

“Yeah, well maybe I should, it’s… complicated”

Martin can’t believe this. 10 months ago it was unthinkable but now? He just kinda feels for the guy.

“Sorry to hear it”

“No you are not”

“… To be fair Elias does deserve it, so no”

They stay quiet and just exist like this in their little bubble. Tomorrow it’s another day.

Jon decides to tell Martin first about how to quit. He deserves it.

When he is done explaining he looks at him

“We could run away together, away from the institute and just-“

“Jon please don’t do this” Be brave, he thinks with his heart beating like crazy. Just this once let me be brave.

“I just, Martin, I know you are spending time with Peter Lukas and I don’t know what you are planning or if maybe you just are really… well. My point is, I just wanted to give you the choice, I would love if we could go, i-'' he thinks of Daisy and Melanie tentatively teasing him, not in a mean spirited way but friendly.

“I want you to come because I… because I care, because I miss you, because when I think of- of safety and warmth I just picture you. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Hell I don’t know if I could bring myself to do it on my own but I just-“

“JON” He stops and waits for rejection.

“… I don’t want to blind myself”

“i.. I get it truly I’m sorry if I overstepped and-“ Martin laughs and hesitantly grabs his shoulders.

“Jon were you, were you trying to say you like me?” He looks up and sees… He sees Martin.

“I, yes I do” Martin takes a breath and oh, it’s like the sun coming out after a storm. Before Martin looked washed out, like a watercolor washing off. But now? He is a full Technicolor picture.

“Good, I god I just” He laughs and hides his head in his shoulder clutching him. Jon just holds him. “Mm sorry”

“Why”?” Martin releases him, (he already misses him)

“I’ll explain but trust me please”

“Of course” The other smiles and holds his hand out so Jon takes it. Then they are both gone.

Elias just stares at the roof of his cell. Then.

“Bouchard? A visitor”

He doesn’t respond, but gets up.

He wonders idly if it’s the detective. Hopefully no, he doesn’t want a repeat of the punch. He plays with the rings instead.

After a while the door opens and Peter comes in.

They both stare at each other. Peter predictably loses and looks away first.

“I have bad news”

“Which are?” Peter looks anywhere other than at him and just stays close to the door.

“I lost a bet, so I can’t finish ours”

“…”

….

Peter starts to sweat, he really doesn’t want to be here, there is a high chance that Elias is going to murder him on the spot.

“Explain” He looks like marble, very beautiful marble, all sharp and cold. His heart started to beat faster for a reason different than fear. He can feel the loneliness the other exudes.

“I made a bet with Martin” Elias twitches and gets up.

“You made a wager with Martin and lost, so now you can’t help me?” He is missing something, maybe Martin was right and he is misreading the situation?

“Yes?”

Elias turns around. He can’t see his face but sees his back shaking a little. He is puzzled until he hears what he thinks might be… oh yes he definitely fucked up.

“Elias look it’s not-“

“Leave… me… ALONE”

His heart beats faster, a mix of elation, worry and the certainty that yes he does love him. Peter smiles.

“Oh my beautiful siren, come here”

“Fuck off”

He goes to Elias who turns and yes he is crying, he feels relieved and worried. He lifts his hands and holds his face swiping the tears away.

“God Elias, you have it, you have it wrong” The shorter man snarls at him and he lunges forward to kiss him.

Elias hits him in the chest until he just tires of it, then he wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him back. Peter kisses him softly then gives him short little pecks while holding his waist and pressing them together. He moves them to his cot and separates them enough to lie down on it and push Elias on top of him, just the way the other likes.

His ex-husband hides his face on his neck, while Peter kisses the top of his head and rubs soothing circles on his back. He speaks first.

“I’m sorry my guiding light” He hears a muffled sound and feels something wet. “I really fucked up, you and Martin are right I suck at reading people, even you after all these years” He doesn’t want to talk but if he wants Elias then a little sacrifice must be done.

“I divorced you because you wouldn’t shut up about your archivist. It upset me” He sighs. “Martin was really just another piece to push but… he started to push back and reminded me of you a little” He feels the shorter one give another soundless sob. “You know me I couldn’t resist the challenge”

“Eventually we started drinking and he had an idea… a bet, we would make you and the archivist jealous, whoever admitted it first won…. The archivist did it this morning therefore Martin won” Elias stills.

“I knew that if that happened your plan would crumble, on the other hand the price for winning was to leave him and Jonathan alone”

“If you admitted it first then Martin joined the lonely and our wager continued” Elias doesn’t move.

“I thought that you didn’t care, which was fine but i… well I guess I wanted you to know how it felt” Elias clutches him.

“… Martin marked Jon, took him into the lonely to speak so you wouldn’t watch, he is also considering quitting, found some tape with instructions.”

“The rings?”

“I… I really thought you wouldn’t care, or that maybe you would explode like you do when angry but you just” he makes a humming sound and stays quiet.

“I want to kill you I hope you know that”

“Yes im aware”

“You!” He hits him in the chest a couple of times”

“You insufferable bastard I- how- fuck” Elias raises himself and looks at him.

Peter sees him, to him he looks beautiful, his green eyes are red and puffy from crying but so alive with anger and indignation. Elias looks like a painting of a natural disaster deadly and full of beauty. He feels himself smile.

“You look very handsome my singing siren” Elias blushes out of anger or embarrassment he doesn’t know.

“Why do I love you” Peter blinks and feels his face heat up, before answering, Elias kisses him. He grabs him by the waist and they start making out for a long, long while.

“Marry me please”

“Yes”

“Good” he hugs him close. Now at least he knows and they can both be properly lonely together.

He convinces Elias to let him get a domiciliary arrest.

Prison garb doesn’t suit him.

He says yes too.

Back at their apartment he makes Elias a cup of tea, he drinks it.

“It's… perfect, thank you Peter” He smirks.

He will keep his word to Martin, but he never said Elias would. Whatever happens next it's up to them.

When a week later he wakes up to Elias cursing out Jonathan Sims he smiles and hides his face in the pillow. At least now he is Elias favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! i honest to god needed to get this out of my system. Hopefully everyone enjoys this silly thing i did. Comments make me want to write more so leave me one.   
> Thank you for reading ^-^  
> Scream at me in the void about lonelyeyes or tma in my [tumblr](https://p1nkwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
